The Last Soul
by Clydell Humphries
Summary: "I'll never give up on his soul," Eric murmured, running over to Alan. He needed enough time to talk to him, and go through with what he'd decided. What if there had of been one last way to save him? Implied Eric/Alan. Set during the end of Kuromyu2. AU.


**A/N:** **…I'm still not sure how I got this idea. I think it started when I was watching the second Death Note movie, and it got to the end when (SPOILER!) Light's dying and his father's holding him, and he's saying all this stuff about justice. But we all know Light's the bad guy cuz he killed all those people, right? Well I thought of Eric… and it reminded me of when Alan died. But wait… Eric was holding Alan, right? Not the other way round.**

**And thus, this created a train of thoughts in my crazy brain. Heck, this probably won't even make sense to anybody but me. Either way, enjoy! This is set towards the end of the musical.**

* * *

><p>He was usually a strong fighter.<p>

Eric could take down pretty much anybody in the dispatch easily, excluding Grell. They were no match for him; his techniques were well known. Harvesting souls was no task, nor was any of the training he'd undergone all those years ago in the academy. But now, his strength was beginning to fail him.

Yes, the demon was strong. But he was too. He could fight as much as he wanted to, but they'd still be on even ground. Maybe he'd had a better chance, scythe and all, but there was just too much around him as a distraction. Alan, for one.

It wasn't his partner's fault, of course. The attack had come suddenly, and he was still writhing in pain from the experience. Eric hated it, but that wasn't what was holding him back. Though the demon didn't seem to notice, he was moving in such a way that he was always shielding Alan.

If Sebastian got his hands on him, he wouldn't kill him. Most likely, anyway. But he'd threaten to, and that would be enough to make Eric give up the fight. If it meant saving him, then he'd do anything. That was why he'd began collecting the souls in the first place, wasn't it? To save him?

Or was it to save _himself_? Alan had made Eric's life liveable, as soon as he'd entered it. There was something about him that just shined in Eric's eyes, even after he'd come in contact with the Thorns. That had just made him more possessive, more determined to save him. To make sure that his light wouldn't be extinguished. But was it to keep himself alive?

He knew that wasn't it, not any longer. Somewhere along the line, he'd grown to love the other man unconditionally. He was the centre of his life; every moment with him was perfect. He wanted him to be safe, despite the consequences. The thought of the thorns, or the demon, taking his life was painful.

Sebastian was advancing forward, too close to Alan for Eric's liking. He tried to fight him back further. "Pitiful," Sebastian commented. "You've gone to all this trouble for one soul. Why?"

"That's none of your business, demon!" Eric hissed, striking.

"I see." Sebastian avoided the swipe with the scythe and continued. "You're just a love struck fool. How many souls to go now, then? You must have collected many during your massacre tonight."

Eric nodded stiffly, not meeting the other's eyes. In truth… he just needed one more soul. Only one more… it was foreign, the thought. "I'm close," he said vaguely.

"You've done all this work, but based only upon a fairy tale." The demon smirked. "What's more, you're selfish. Alan doesn't want you to kill… you're only doing it for yourself."

"That's not true!" Eric bellowed, swiping at him again. He was careless; one of Sebastian's knives was jammed into his arm suddenly. He staggered backwards, the pain unwelcoming. Gripping it tightly, he pulled it out, throwing it aside. He cast a glance worried at Alan, who had been watching the fight with fear plastered on his face. He didn't like what he was seeing, and it hurt Eric. He didn't want Alan to be upset.

But he could see something else. The brunette was gripping the wall next to him, trying to stand. The inferno that was blazing in his eyes… he was going to attempt to stop the fight. Eric's heart jumped; he couldn't risk him getting hurt. Not when it would be his fault. And suddenly, the answer was clear to him.

He turned back to Sebastian, who was stepping forward. "Giving up?"

"I'll _never_ give up on his soul," Eric murmured, running over to Alan. He placed his arms around him protectively, looking back at the approaching demon with wary eyes. He needed enough time to talk to Alan, and go through with what he'd decided.

"E-Eric, please stop this!" The younger reaper stuttered. "What good will it do? You promised, E-Eric, that you wouldn't kill another person. _Please_."

Eric forced a smile. "It will end, Alan," he promised. "I'm going to _make_ it end. You're going to live."

"Eric!"

The blonde hugged him tightly, a tear escaping him. "I'm sorry it had to turn out this way. I would have liked to spend more time with you." He kissed Alan's forehead, standing.

"There's nowhere to run, shinigami," Sebastian announced, now too close for Eric's liking. "I'll find you."

"I wasn't planning on running, demon," Eric laughed. He felt pain deep within him, but he ignored it. This was it.

"Then fight," the butler challenged, knives at the ready.

"No," Eric responded, mouth dry. He looked down at Alan, trying to smile. "I won't fight. But somebody's life will end tonight."

"B-But… Eric, you _promised!_" Alan cried. "You promised you wouldn't kill another person!"

"And I won't, Alan," Eric said calmly. "But the thousandth soul will be collected. I've come this far." All eyes were on him as he positioned his scythe, preparing to strike. "The life that will end tonight… is my own."

"Eric… NO!" Alan screamed as the other man's scythe went through him swiftly. Blood splattered, and Eric's cinematic record spun out in front of him, winding itself around everything in sight. Memories flooded the room, but Alan paid no attention to them. He leapt forward as Eric's body fell to the ground, catching it. "E-Eric…" he stuttered, tears pouring down his face. "Oh Eric… w-why?" He sobbed, shaking the other man.

Alan's world began to spin. No, this couldn't be happening. Eric would be alright... wouldn't he? Surely this wasn't the end! His thoughts were broken when, looking down, he realized that too much blood stained Eric's shirt.

The blonde managed a small smile. "A-Alan… look at your wrists," he whispered.

Confused, the one in question looked down. He gasped when he saw that the black lines were slowly crawling back down to the base of his wrists until they disappeared altogether. "The thorns…" Alan felt sick; the soul was already collected. This really was the end.

"I-It worked, Al. You're cured… all the souls were worth it. I w-was always meant to be the last one," Eric mumbled, coughing. "I'm so glad… you're going to live." He closed his eyes, falling back weakly.

"Eric…" Alan choked, holding him tighter. He trembled in shock and fear as the body in his arms went limp. He was really gone.

Alan cried, more tears than he thought possible. He wrapped his arms around the body more, part of him hoping that it would somehow bring him back. He stayed there for a long time, until the last of the warmth from Eric died away. Then there was nothing.

Not far away, Sebastian and Ciel stood in shock. It was the last thing either of them had expected to happen, and neither knew exactly what to do in response. The culprit was gone… in the way they never would have guessed. It took a few more moments before Ciel could speak. "We're leaving, Sebastian," he muttered, turning to stride off. "This matter is finished."

Sebastian nodded, following his master out. He paused, looking back at Alan. "He killed all those people over the past few months, so many more tonight. Death is what he deserved," he stated coldly.

"Don't talk about morals to me, demon," Alan hissed, looking up to glare at him with teary eyes. "You've killed thousands of innocent people in your lifetime, for no purpose whatsoever. Besides, I _know_ he was a good person."

The demon raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Alan looked back down, stroking Eric's hair gently. His fingers travelled up the cornrows before resting lightly on the blond locks. It was a while before he spoke again, voice shaky. "He cured me of the thorns, his soul was the last that was needed," he whispered, one final tear dropping. "It was pure."

* * *

><p><strong>Short… but I really didn't feel the need to write more. I was happy with this :) Well, not happy, because this is sort of sad. But satisfied. Feedback is appreciated!<strong>

**~Clide**


End file.
